


A Dragon Tale

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [39]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dragons, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Dragons prompt:Stargate Atlantis, Rodney McKay (+/ any), Rodney's responsible for studying and taking care of a mysterious egg found on an offworld mission (spoilers it's a dragon egg)In which John tells the story of Atlantis' dragon, with many interruptions.





	A Dragon Tale

Once upon a time, AR-1 found a very unusual, very large egg on an offworld mission. It was bigger than the biggest ostrich egg, and the shell was hard and bumpy. Rodney was immediately interested in it because the shell was made of naquadah and it was giving off unusual energy readings.

_(“He liked it more than the brownies he hoards.”_

_“I do not –”_

_“Ronon’s right. We’ve all seen you take them.”_

_“Just tell the story.”)_

Teyla knew that the mother would likely reject her own egg because we’d touched it, so the heroic team of AR-1 brought the egg back to Atlantis. Rodney kept it in his office under a heat lamp, under the advice of Dr. Sei, the bio-zoologist.

_(“Glorified Dr. Doolittle.”_

_“That is unkind, Rodney.”)_

Dr. Beckett tried to scan the egg to see what was inside, but the shell was too thick and too hard. So the egg sat in the lab for weeks and weeks, under the watchful eye of Rodney and Radek and Miko, while we all waited to see what it would be. They kept it warm, monitored it for energy fluctuations, and sang to it.

_(“Okay, that is patently untrue. We played classical music for it. No-one did any singing.”_

_“I did hear Miko sing to it once. It was in the language of her native land and was quite lovely.”_

_“Oh. Well, that has no bearing on the story. Continue, Sheppard.”)_

Rodney became obsessed with that egg. He started spending all his free time in the lab, checking the read-outs of the energy fluctuations, weighing and measuring the egg, and just kind of staring at it like he was mesmerized by it.

_(“Oh, please! You make me sound mentally deficient.”_

_“You spent all your free time in there with it. I’m not making that part up.”_

_“It was my job, you idiot! At least I wasn’t the one who postulated it might be a giant platypus.”_

_“That’s the blue guy from the cartoon, right? The one with the hat?”_

…

_“Sheppard, you need to start monitoring his pop culture exposure better.”_

_“Whatever you say, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.”_

_“I hate you.”)_

Finally, the egg started to hatch. Rodney and Radek kicked everyone out of the lab for safety reasons, except Ronon in case the creature needed to be stunned. Everyone else watched on the security monitors as bits of the shell fell away. The thing that came out was about the size of a bulldog.

_(“What’s a bulldog, Mama?”_

_“It is a kind of Earther pet, like a cat. An animal kept for companionship instead of food.”_

_“A bulldog is about yay big, buddy.”_

_“Thanks, Uncle John.”)_

Now, no-one on Atlantis had ever seen a real dragon before because they don’t exist on Earth, just stories and pictures of what they might be like. But when that egg hatched, that’s exactly what came out: a little dragon with blue-black scales and nubby horns and wings. And he thought Rodney was his mother.

_(“Oh, ha ha! He must’ve just recognized my voice.”_

_“From all the yelling you do.”_

_“Not all of us have the sheer size you do to keep people in line, caveman.”)_

That dragon became like a pet to Rodney. It slept in his room, followed him around like a puppy – that’s a baby dog – and burned half his wardrobe once it started being able to breathe fire.

_(“And your whiny Uncle John was jealous of the little dragon even though he’d never indicated in_ any way _that he liked me as more than a friend and missed spending time with me.”_

_“I was not jealous.”_

_“You were stupidly jealous.”_

_“They had a big fight in the Mess, the dragon set John’s pants on fire, and then there was a lot of kissing.”_

_“Did you lose your pants, Uncle John?”_

_“In more ways than one.”_

_“Well, that’s inappropriate.”)_

Unfortunately, Rodney was the one who got to name the dragon because he’d been the one who spent the most time with it when it was still an egg. Other people had some excellent suggestions, but he sadly rejected all of them. 

_(“Puff was hardly an inspired name, Sheppard.”_

_“Draco was pretty good.”_

_“No-one remembers that movie. Everyone thought you meant that kid from Harry Potter.”_

_“You remembered it.”_

_“And yet I still said no.”)_

Rodney named the dragon Fergus, after a cat he had when he was a kid. But everyone calls him Fergie. And today Fergie is so big he has to sleep on the East Pier. But he watches over Atlantis and keeps us safe from our enemies. Not even the Wraith can stand up to his fiery breath. 

_(“That’s because he’s breathing liquid naquadah. You could at least attempt to get the important parts correct.”_

_“It’s close enough.”)_

That’s the story of how the Ancient City gained a dragon and saved the galaxy. And they all lived happily ever after. 

_(“Because Fergie ate all the Wraith?”_

_“You bet, buddy.”_

_“It is also a good demonstration of the importance of making strong allies.”_

_“Okay, Mama. Uh oh! Uncle John and Uncle Rodney are kissing again!”)_

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I’m not sure, but this might be my first dialogue-only fic. So I guess that might be noteworthy. LOL!
> 
> The blue platypus (Perry!) and Dr. Doofenshmirtz come from _Phineas and Ferb_ , one of the greatest animated shows of our time. ::grins:: The other Draco is the dragon from _Dragonheart_. And of course our sad friend Puff is from the song _Puff the Magic Dragon_ by Peter, Paul and Mary.


End file.
